


Fenris comes to Skyhold

by Ullrgodofskiing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ullrgodofskiing/pseuds/Ullrgodofskiing
Summary: After the "Here lies the Abyss" quest a worried Husband comes crashing into Skyhold.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fenris comes to Skyhold

"Ser, Someone just came walzing into the keep, knocking out our guards!" Varric wasn't sure why he was being told this, sitting at his usual spot, writing down a log of the misadventures in the fade. He didn't have to wonder long though because right after the guard two figures came into the hall and Varric was halfway to "What are you doing here?!" And "Of course what took you so long?!"

A slender figure in dark metal armor, his face hidden in a dark cowl, searched the room with his eyes. Around his black righ gauntlet was wrapped a deep red piece of fabric, torn at the edges. Though he was covered in armor his bright white marking still showed against his dark skin, peaking out around his gauntlets. When his eyes found Varric he sort of shoved the table at which Varric was sitting, hard. "Where is he?!" 

The man behind him was just a little taller, carrying a staff, face hidden as well, though Varric already knew who it was. "He's in the war room, jeez you and blondie didn't have to break into Skyhold like we're holding him hostage." The person in front ripped his hood down, revealing long pointed elf ears, more markings and a look that could've killed. "Shut up, dwarf, where?!" Varric pointed towards the door to Josie's office and Fenris almost ran it down. Anders stayed behind, with Varric.

He walked past a fancy office that smelled of flowers and then through a strange hallway, with half the wall broken in. He kicked the bug double doors open, to find himself standing among a whole crowd of people amongst them, the knight-Captain of Kirkwall, two women he'd never seen, one tall Qunari man hos was leaning on another mage, and sat on a chair in the corner, he could've recognised him anywhere. Though he felt himself shocked at how beaten up and exhausted he looked, much like the Qunari he supposed. 

Everyone was staring at him, Hawke most of all, he couldn't bring out a word, he felt like this was some kind of magic, he'd wanted Fenris here so badly, well not in the fade, he was glad he didn't bring Fenris then, but now. It felt more like magic then anything that was actual magic. "What on earth did you do to my husband?!" He screamed, slamming his hand down onto the giant war table, making pieces fall over and move. He turned around to Dorian and the Inquisitor, who was equally as injured and leaning heavily on Dorian. "He could've died!" Hawke tried to get up, but his legs made it hard, so he almost fell off the chair sideways instead. Fenris lunged, catching him, as Hawke set up again he pressed his whole face into Fenris,' stomach. Fenris felt a pang in his chest, one he hadn't felt in so long. When he'd heard something had gone wrong with the Wardens, he'd feared the worst. 

"We needed the Champion's help, the Warden tried to bring down an army of demons upon Thedas." It was the Knight-Captain that spoke now. "I don't care! Everyone needs his maker forsaken help! He already survived his miracle and now you want him to risk his life more?" Hawke brought his arms around Fenris' waist "I'm alive, aren't I?" He stared down at him, deep shadows underneath his eyes, he'd gotten paler, his red mark was just so familiar, it made him want to scream. "I must apologise for pulling Hawke into this." It was the Inquisitor, bloodshot eyes, his grey skin covered in bandages. Dorian holding onto him for dear life. "We were overwhelmed, I know that is no excuse for what happened, at any rate I shouldn't have risked Hawke's life like that. I am sorry." His voice was quiet and hoarse, he sounded equally as exhausted as Hawke. "I'm ending this. He needs to not be talking about whatever you all fanatics need him for right now." Once again Fenris hit the table, startling everyone in the room, though they all nodded. "No I agree, rest seems in order, dearly." It was Dorian who spoke, supporting that giant person must've been hard, Fenris thought. 

They all left the war room until it was only him and Hawke left. Fenris dropped to his knees and Hawke was just about to say something, but when Fenris looked up Hawke felt shaken to his core. Thick tears were rolling down his cheeks like they would never stop. This time Hawke slid off the chair embracing Fenris, pressing his face into his shoulders. "I thought you were dead!" He sobbed crushing his arms around Hawke, clinging to him. "Only when your note came did I allow myself to breathe. The thought of losing you now..! I couldn't!" Hawke threaded his hands through his love's hair, white and wispy, quite long now, it felt like he'd been away an eternity. He pulled back, taking Fenris' face in his hands "I thought I'd never see you again, when we fell into the fade." Fenris' eyes widened "The fade?!" Hawke nodded closing his eyes, remembering, the strangeness of it all, entering the fade with your body was nothing like dreaming or diving into someone else's dream. When they had arrived and well and truly understood, this was the fade. Hawke had throught, this would be it, this he couldn't weasel himself out of. And Fenris- now tears were falling down his face too. "I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry." He whispered, he felt Fenris shake his head. His hands came up around Hawke's face and pulled him close, bringing their lips together. 

There was nothing that could describe this, they had kissed, so many times, but Hawke could still feel it in his stomach, the crawling feeling of affection.


End file.
